


The Art of Persuasion

by trajektoria



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humour, Johnlock - Freeform, Laziness, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a lazy bum and that fact occasionally really annoys his partner. Fortunately, John has his own ways to make Sherlock do exactly what he wants. Prepare for lots of squirming, moaning and begging. And fluff abounding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Persuasion

"Sherlock, get up! It's way past noon and you still have a kitchen to clean up after your disastrous experiment from yesterday!" John said, a trace of annoyance in his voice. He was rapidly losing patience with his unruly flatmate. 

"No." Sherlock was lying on his side, the duvet pulled almost entirely over his head, and had not the slightest intention of leaving his warm bed. What was the point of doing so if not a single interesting case was waiting for him? Scrubbing the kitchen certainly wasn't worth the effort of getting up. 

"Sherlock..."

"I said: no." He replied implacably and added with insolence. "Just give up, John. You're not persuasive enough."

Doctor Watson squinted his eyes menacingly and folded his arms on his chest in a gesture of discontent. He didn't plan, though, to tolerate his partner's moodiness any longer. After all, John had an infallible way of making Sherlock do just what he wanted. 

John slowly approached the bed and sat on its edge, not letting his burning eyes wander off Sherlock's face. The detective sensed that something was afoot and couldn't help but to feel intrigued. He would never stoop so low as to show it, though, so his expression remained impenetrable. John tore the duvet off him teasingly slow and placed his warm hand on Sherlock's hip. He kept it there until Sherlock couldn't ignore it any longer and fixed his gaze on his flatmate. John only waited for that. He smiled seductively and lowered his hand a bit, sliding his fingers a few centimetres under the hem of Sherlock's pyjama pants. The detective shifted uncomfortably and his muscles tensed. John slipped his right hand under Holmes' other hip, suggesting him to lie on his back. Sherlock complied rather eagerly, a look of anticipation on his face. 

John licked his lips and climbed on top of Sherlock, sitting astride on his hips. Sherlock blushed involuntarily, which pleased the ex-soldier immensely. He moved his hands gently across the detective's pale chest, rolling up his pyjama top. Sherlock sighed softly, but sweet moans were just the beginning. Seeing that Sherlock is ready and turned on enough, John grinned like a shark that smelled the blood in the water and attacked Sherlock's exposed skin with his fingertips. 

The detective's back arched and a thunderous yet squeaky chortle escaped his throat. John's hands were brushing lightly against Sherlock's belly and sides, reducing the detective to a mush of giggles and joy. He wriggled like an eel under John's fingers, the tears of happiness streaming down his face, and making noises that the doctor would never even suspect he was capable of producing. He begged for mercy more than twice, but John didn't relent. 

"Fine... I'm... getting...up..." Sherlock managed to stutter between squeals. 

John grudgingly abandoned his reprehensible practices – it was very satisfying to see always cold and poised detective in a state like this – but at least he achieved precisely what he wanted. John stopped tickling Sherlock, but he wasn't going to roll off him just yet. He leaned to his lover's face and whispered, staring right into his eyes. 

"As you can see, I can be really persuasive..."

Sherlock smiled roguishly, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. He pulled John closer and placed a fiery kiss on his lips. 

"That was low, John. Truly below the belt."

"Oh, I haven't even started below the belt..." John cooed in a slow, drawling voice that stirred a visible and throbbing reaction in Sherlock's pants. "... and I won't until you clean up the kitchen." He added adamantly, rising from the bed. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and groaned with disappointment. John had indeed mastered the art of persuasion.


End file.
